Zysera Shadeborne
Background "Zysera's name only became known to others several hundred years before the War of the Shifting Sands. Before that, she barely knew herself. She arrived to us mangled and beaten, barely within a few inches of her life. The elven glow of her eyes had all but faded into the darkness of death. Blood staining above and below the layers of skin. Some scars looked older than our scouts. She spoke not a word to anyone, gave us no indication of who she was. All that was upon her person was a small, bloodied handkerchief stuffed carelessly into her pocket with the letter Z. We named her Zysera, somewhat inappropriately after The Dreamer Ysera. For rather than be a woman of dreams, she looked as though she lived a constant nightmare." - '''Lylador Shadowbloom,' former Sentinel and ally.'' Long before Queen Azshara's decent into power thirst and madness, Zysera was known to her comrades as Iolendre Moonweaver. Apprentice mage who was often regarded as being the apple of her father's eye. Her skills were honing nicely, but her time with her family was drawing to a close. In an effort to keep a promise between two small families, Iolendre was betrothed from an early age to her childhood friend and Highguard, Edalas Raveneve. Both parties were grateful for the arrangement, including Iolendre and Edalas, despite betrothal being practically unheard of in Highborne society unless under dire circumstances. Life would not decree their happiness, when Iolendre's father suffered an unexplained and drastic change of heart, thus promising Iolendre's hand to that of an apprentice of the Moon Guard and Edalas' eldest brother, Miranol Raveneve. Iolendre fulfilled her task, despite her strong dislike for Miranol, not wishing to cause waves for either family. Edalas found himself heartbroken and fled the city, not to be heard of for several thousand years later. After united by informal ceremony, Iolendre and Miranol were brought to Eldre'thalas to continue Miranol's magical study. At this time, the events of the War of the Ancients tore the world asunder. And Miranol's actions became increasingly dangerous, thus having him and Iolendre removed from Eldre'thalas. During their banishment, Iolendre would give birth to two children who quickly abandoned her for the sake of escaping their dangerous father. What happens next remains a mystery for most. And a story only she would tell. (The info that would be placed here '' ''can only be learned through in game role-play). Iolendre would become Zysera due to means beyond much understanding. Most safely assumed an alias to protect herself from prying eyes. With little to no magical energy left inside her to speak of, it was easy enough for her to find a place among the Sentinels. At first, simply carrying for barracks and feeding the sabers. It wasn't until an altercation with another elf, accusing Zysera of being a spy, that Zysera's rough nature became apparent. The two resulted in a fight, to which many onlookers witnessed her physical prowess. Shortly after, she was scolded and told to channel her anger into something more useful. Thus, Zysera became a trained scout for the Sentinel Army. And a rather ruthless one at that. Zysera made no efforts to befriend anyone, least of all her comrades. Though through training and focus, she found her own methods for peacefully coexisting with them. Not long before the call to War in the southern continent would emerge, she managed to loosely befriend a traveling medic, Tyramir Emeraldsong, who dared attempt to win her heart. Some say fate prevented this from every happening, but Zysera did not believe in such concepts. Tyramir died by mysterious circumstances right before the call to war. (The info that would be placed here can only be learned through in game role-play.) Proceeding the War of the Shifting Sands, Zysera was dismissed of her duties. Her superiors deeming her too dangerous and unpredictable to keep in rank. Though there was a level of uncertainty among them, her closest comrade in rank, Lylador Shadowbloom made note that Zysera seemed "different" and dared to wonder if she had regained a great deal of her memory, while uttering no detail about it to anyone. 'Returning to Society' Zysera managed to vanish off the Sentinel's radar until the events of the Cataclysm. Although, the years and trail of blood in mercenary work before that quickly earned her name, The Shadeborne. Zysera's only known appearance into Kaldorei society since the War of the Shifting Sands was shortly after the arrival of Archmage Mordent Evenshade in Darnassus. Her full reasons for returning remained unspoken , but it was clear part of her intent was to find a place within Kaldorei society along with her remaining Highborne kin. 'Physical Description' She stands tall and slender at a towering seven foot two inches, thus holding her form a few inches taller than the average Kaldorei woman. From the base of her feet to the top of her neck, she is clothed in thick leather attire. Judging by the way it fits her form, it was custom made. The leather and scale armor is stitched over itself with thick thread and shows little to no sign of breaking any time soon. Looking past the attire, straight for her face. More often than not, she remains shrouded by a heavy hood or mask. When a mask is present, it appears somewhat elongated, purposely hiding important details of her face. The eye sockets are deep and show little to no light coming through them. Her hair is often kept very clean, sometimes viewed as unattractively short. Pressed behind her ears and tossed off to the right side. Her brows long and thick and remain one of the only parts of her face that tend to show emotion. Her eyes delight in a deep, arcane blue and flare on rare occasion she channels magic (Updated with Legion). Her face reflects a few different things. Age for one. Small lines found along the corners of her eyes and along her lips. However, despite her age, her face holds somewhat of an enchanting beauty from years ago. Perhaps in her youth she was considered an exceptionally attractive woman at one point. The lack of emotion in her face hides that from those around her. And when the roguish armor manages to come off as well, her body is held with a strong sense of purpose and grace. However she holds a riddle of deep, unhealed black talon marks across her back. Despite her roguish attire, the woman remains someone of exceptional grace. Her movements are constant, fluid at all times. Her voice is usually the first give away for her age. She speaks in strained and harsh whispers, a small growl can be heard stirring within the confines of her throat. 'Personality' Usually, she is perceived to be unfriendly, cold and cruel. A bit blunt. Upon closer inspection and time, you would find her more indifferent to things she deems unimportant for the greater good and things that do not intellectually stimulate her. Although, given the appropriate amount of time, you would find her not only holding a sarcastic sense of humor ,but also a woman who bears a very radically honest personality. Jovial to a great extend, albeit feigned in most cases. It's also not out of the ordinary for her to purposely act upon Highborne stereotypes in order to distract others from her keen observation. Another observation from those around her. She keeps little to no company at any given time, save for the few in the order she assembled. (Author's Note: While Highborne easily fall into the mistake of being flawless elven objects of beauty, Zysera is regarded as lovely, but not beautiful. Far to rugged to be considered a great beauty among her kin. And in regards to her interpreted tragic past, Zysera is and has never been one to share the details of it for several reasons. One, she does not feel that it's important for the task at hand. Two, it's no one else business but her own. And three: Regardless of how she views it, someone has always had it worse.) 'Quotes' "We are the last of the kingdoms children, and we shall submit to lust no further. By grace of the ancients, and wisdom of our kin. Glory to the Highborne. Doom to the Legion. Death to Azshara." -Zysera Shadeborne, addressing her comrades before launching into Suramar. (Coming with Legion expansion) "I am no Sentinel. Sentinels attempt keep order in a chaotic and unpredictable world. They lack the general wit one needs to outsmart their enemies, stealthy as they might be. I am no Warden. Wardens made their attempt to keep that same order, but their arrogance and self righteous, deluded sense of vigilance has caused them to stray and miss the details. The blood of my kin staining the steps of the Temple are the medium in which Wardens have painted their picture with. I am no Priestess. I lack the sense of grand devotion that Priestess' have in order to serve and mend their kin. I find their unquestioning faith to be a show of weakness for times when only logic can serve and solve. I am no Sentinel. I am no Warden. I am no Priestess. To most, I'm hardly an elf at all." -Zysera Shadeborne, conversing with Ophyr Eponamede (Elven Historian) on Elven society. Category:Characters Category:Highborne Category:Highborne Peerage Category:Rogues Category:Shen'dralar Category:Order of Malorne Category:Crescent Glaive Category:Eldre'Dorei Category:Arcaneborne